Pain, Memories, and Lots of Love
by Sigery97
Summary: When Ichigo was little he met a teenager with blue hair. Friendship grew between them... Summary not done...not sure how it will go from here...other items of this will be added later...thank you and things will be changed such as the rating
1. Chapter 1

The orange haired 9 year old boy sat on the older blue haired male's lap. The orangette turned his head and looked up at the 18 year old. "Grimm…will you always be my friend?" he asked.

The blue haired 18 year old, 'Grimm' smirked down at his orange haired companion. "Always Ichi…even if you become a better fighter than me…even if we are at war and you are on the other side…Always we will be friends" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo grinned, his eyes lighting up. Grimmjow was surprised when the boy jumped up, wrapping his thin arms around Grimmjow's neck and kissing his cheek with a humanoid purr. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, letting the child kiss him. He adored the strong and cute little boy. Ichigo was the closest thing Grimmjow ever had to a best friend, and boyfriend. Grimmjow never dated, never interested in anyone enough for that except Ichigo. Grimmjow would never forget their first meeting.

_Grimmjow was strolling down the sidewalk, school was a bore as usual. He was pasting the elementary school when he heard a yell. Grimmjow side glanced at the almost empty schoolyard. Three 10 year old boys were punching, kicking, and beating a poor 6 year old up. This boy had interesting sunset orange hair. Grimmjow felt a tug at his heart when he saw the bloody boy's face that was almost covered with tears. Grimmjow's feet carried him to the boys. A low, inhuman-like growl cut off the older boys' laughing. They turned, gulping and visually shaking in the presence of the tall 15 year old with wild sky blue hair, piercing ocean colored eyes, and a feral, almost insane grin at the thought of making the boys bleed. They backed away from him and sprinted for their lives from their predator. Grimmjow strolled over to the pale body. He kneeled down. "Thank you mister" came a soft, cracked voice._

_The orange haired head rose, warm, chocolate colored eyes meeting ocean colored ones. The young boy picked himself up on shaky arms. Grimmjow offered a hand to the boy. The boy smiled and took it. The boy almost fell again but his hands sunk into Grimmjow's jeans for balance. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" the boy chirped._

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" Grimmjow responded with a slight smile._

"…_Grimm Jaguar" Ichigo shortened._

_Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess that works" he replied._

"_ICHIGO!" another voice called._

_Grimmjow turned his head to the burned orange haired woman with the same warm, chocolate colored eyes as Ichigo. "Mommy!" Ichigo squealed in delight, rushing over to her, nearly falling down._

"_Ichigo what happened to you?" she asked, glancing at Grimmjow vigilancely._

"_Some boys were beating me up and Grimm scared them away" Ichigo explained, pointing at the blue haired teen._

"_Thank you for helping my son" she thanked with a smile._

_I just nodded._

Grimmjow was walking through town with Ichigo hanging on his back. "Grimm…do you see that girl with red eyes" Ichigo asked suddenly, pointing at a spot in front of a shop window.

Grimmjow looked over and shook his head. "Is it a ghost?" he asked with a smirk.

"Probably" Ichigo smiled. "…Grimm" Ichigo started, suddenly sad.

"Yeah Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"If I can see ghosts…do you think I will see my mom soon?" the orangette asked.

Grimmjow bit his lip. "I hope you do Ichigo" he replied with a soft sigh. "You deserve at least that"

"Thank you for saying that Grimmy" Ichigo chirped, kissing his older friend's cheek.

**Okay so this is a random little thing I wrote a few weeks ago…this is about little Ichi meeting a Human Grimm…it's short and could be a one-shot…if I get some good reviews I will do more…but I have few ideas for this so ideas are very much welcome…also don't ask about the title…I had to save it and my mind was being emo so don't ask**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**Hello. This isn't an update cuz I actually don't have one for this ^^; Sorry.**

**This story, as well as many others are now under rewriting and new plotting. so I'm gonna slowly be grinding these stories back out remade and better.**

**This means most of my stories will not be updated for a little while as I work on fixing my older ones so I can finish them... thanks ^^ bye**


End file.
